mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
D'Vorah/Wretch
Strategy Like all of D'Vorah's other variations, she excels at dealing poison damage to other enemies. As a Diamond character, she possesses the highest stats out of other D'Vorah characters. As such, her high damage can enable an easy knockout, which causes the other two opponents to suffer an unrelenting, infinite poison DOT that can't be rinsed, resulting in a permanent healing disable. Her Special 1 is an unblockable grapple that can deal poison, which can stack with the poison that is dealt by her passive. Her Special 2 can inflict snare onto her opponent unblocked, which can help secure a knockout in case her victim tries to escape. All other teammates paired with her can deal extra critical damage against poisoned foes which can be improved with either Black Dragon Training for extra critical chance or Lin Kuei Tutorage for extra crit damage. Fittingly, the talent, "D'Vorah's Wrath" can improve special damage against poisoned opponents, allowing for huge damage to be dealt. Interactions Good With * Reptile/Noxious: Reptile can boost D’Vorah’s Poison DOT Damage by 30%. * Baraka/Scourge: Because D’Vorah is an Outworld Character, she can give Baraka an additional Combo Ender and bleed stack. * Mileena/Ravenous: Both D’Vorah and Mileena will deal even more damage against opponents suffering from their Bleeds and Poisons. * Kano/Commando: Kano will benefit with the extra 30% critical damage from poisoned opponents which makes him a major threat with the 25% Critical Chance from his Passive. * Kotal Kahn/Sun God & Reptile/Nimble: D’Vorah gains 30% Attack from Kotal Kahn and 30% Health from Reptile. * D’Vorah/Venomous: When Wretch D’Vorah’s Poison DOTs occur and when her opponents get snared or cursed, Venomous D’Vorah will deal loads of damage against the opponents per negative effects done to them, especially Critical Damage. * Mileena/Klassic: Because D’Vorah is also a female character, she can regain her health whenever Mileena knocks out an opponent. * Reptile/Klassic: Reptile gives D’Vorah an 80% Critical Chance against Poisoned opponents. Plus, she will be immune to Poison and opponents will be poisoned when they tag while she is teamed up with Reptile. * Kitana/Mournful, Ermac/Master of Souls, Wrath Hammer & Bloody Tomahawk: D’Vorah starts the match with a Bar of Power for each of these supports. D’Vorah will also get Ermac to start with X-Ray when she is also teamed up with Kitana. Good Against * Characters that use Regen, such as Kitana/Day of the Dead, Mileena/Ravenous, Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable, Mileena/Klassic & Scorpion/Spec Ops: D’Vorah’s Poisons will make these characters unable to heal from opponent knockouts or special attacks. Countered By * Raiden/Dark & Jade/MK11: Both characters heal from D’Vorah’s Poison, with Jade spreading this immunity to MK11 teammates. * Reptile/Klassic, D'Vorah/Prime, D'Vorah/Swarm Queen & Liu Kang/Klassic: All of these characters are immune to Poison with Reptile spreading this immunity to Outworld teammates and Liu Kang turning Poison into Critical Attack Boosts. * Kenshi/Elder God, Scorpion/Hellspawn & Kitana/Assassin: All of these characters are immune to D’Vorah’s critical damage while poisoned with Kenshi spreading this immunity to Elder God teammates. Abilities Here are D'Vorah's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are D'Vorah's support and equipment cards. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Female Characters